


i.l.y.

by yerimoney



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, ITS LESS THAN 500 LMAOOOO, based off ily by the rose, enjoy this sucks, it's a very oof feeling cant describe, joyrene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:19:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yerimoney/pseuds/yerimoney
Summary: please don't ever change





	i.l.y.

**Author's Note:**

> based off i.l.y. by the rose. go listen to it it's a masterpiece the rose does not translate to bed so STOP sleeping on them

she stares out the window again.

"what are you thinking about?" joohyun interrupts softly. sooyoung turns around, slightly startled.

she purses her lips. sometimes it's a little scary how well they know each other- it's like sooyoung doesn't need to even tell her and she just  _knows._ it's the quirk of her mouth and the furrow of her eyebrows that make the older girl understand it's one of those nights.

"go get some sleep," she suggests.

"come over," sooyoung protests. "watch it with me."

"traffic?" joohyun jokes, but she can't say no to a sooyoung with a chuckle, slightly messed up hair and one of her favorite shirts on. so she walks over, bare feet feeling the cold hard surface of the floor before she sits down and lets her fingers graze sooyoung's cold bare skin.

she watches as sooyoung turns back to the window and the fall and rise of her chest, the city lights reflecting off her cheeks. and, subconsciously, joohyun holds in a breath.

(times like these, she falls in love with sooyoung all over again. it's so indescribable, how beautiful she is. it's like joohyun has never seen her before, like she'll always find something new. and that's probably what happens too.)

"you're not him, you know." she states.

"i know," the other girl replies. but still, she stares out. "i just- i was thinking. that's it."

joohyun looks out the window, watches as cars pass by each other, honking their way through the jam. she watches as the red light turns green. the empty blank sky. the lights in the other building but with no one in it.

"not too bad," she observes. sooyoung laughs.

"i figured. hey."

"yeah?"

"stay with me?"

sooyoung's fingers find the empty spaces between joohyun's and slide in, tracing over her palm.

"nonsense," she answers, taking her hand out and holding sooyoung's hand in hers. "i'd never leave."

silence engulfs them for a while before she speaks again. "you know i love you, right?"

"yeah," sooyoung only whispers, voice thick.

"i'm proud of you. proud of who you are. really proud."

she doesn't say anything as sooyoung wraps her arms around her and buries her face in joohyun's neck. joohyun immediately hugs back, stroking her hair and feeling sooyoung shake against her. "shh. shh. it's okay. we're okay."

they stay there as joohyun presses a kiss to her temple and whispers softly to sooyoung of promises and proclamations. "i love you," she says.

i'm all yours.

...

when they wake up, back in their room, the light from the tablelamp greets them first.

she only shifts a little on the bed, pulling herself closer to sooyoung and brushing the strands of hair on her face.

_\- i love you, our love is true  
(hug me)_

_180520_

**Author's Note:**

> joyrene ftw uwu follow me @irenesbians on twt,, check out my other works too! im user maingays on both aff and wp


End file.
